


Indiana Barton and The Raiders of The Lost Crusade of Doom

by lil_1337



Series: Indiana Barton [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird fusion of Indiana Jones, The Mummy and Gundam Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiana Barton and The Raiders of The Lost Crusade of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Moments of Rapture Non Heero/Duo category and posted by permission from [](http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharona1x2**](http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/)

Indiana Barton hated snakes even more than grave robbers, and the collectors who financed them combined. They were slimy, unnatural things that moved without the use of arms or legs. He would face down lions and take on all manner of ancient curses designed to chill your soul, but when it came to snakes he froze or ended up running in the other direction as fast as he could. He knew this about himself and he was still secure in his manhood. After all, he could snap a fly out of the air with his whip and it wasn't like he screamed like a little girl or flailed about helplessly when he spotted one of the damndable things. So why was it now that he was trapped in this pit full of vipers knowing that somewhere up above him Quatre O'Connell, his guide for this expedition, was trying to get him out made him feel the need to puff out his chest and pretend he didn't care?

Something slithered over Indy's shoe and he shivered. Oh yeah, he /really/ fucking hated snakes. And Duo. Yeah, he hated Duo even more if that was possible. It was Duo's fault he was in this mess in the first place. Funny how most of the more /colorful/ events of his life always involved the thought 'I knew I should have told Duo no.' He should know better, really he should. After all taking expedition advice from a man who routinely got lost in the stacks of his own library couldn't be a good plan.

Duo denied that of course, claiming to be spending his time doing inventory in the farther recesses of the library, but Indy knew better. Considering it was always Heero that ended up being sent on the search and rescue mission and how long it took them to finally wander out he had no doubts that it wasn't just the library's assets that were being catalogued. That was one of the reasons Indy did his research in other places; god only knew what he might run into searching through the rare books. Duo might have the worse sense of direction known to modern man, but he wasn't one to let a good opportunity pass him by. Not that Indy could blame him. Hell if he had someone to come find him he'd be getting lost regularly too.

Tilting the rapidly dying torch, Indy reconfirmed the vow he had made in Madagascar to never listen to anything Duo said, ever. What always started off with 'This will be the greatest archeological find of our time' always ended up with him running from headhunters, fighting off lost tribes that wanted to stay that way, or pits full of snakes. The worse part was he /knew/ what was going to happen and yet he still let Duo talk him into these things. There was something about his enthusiasm that got Indy pumped up long enough to make sure he was on the boat or train or airplane before the reality hit along with the all the memories. To his credit Duo was usually right, it was one of the reasons he was still breathing and in possession of the bits he held dear. That and the brace of forty fives that Heero kept on his person at all times.

Above him there was the sound of movement and a rope appeared, inching its way down the side of the pit like a hemp snake descending to meet with its long lost relatives. Well, Indy had no intention of sticking around for the family reunion. Tossing the gutting torch out to widen the circle of cleared space he turned and made a jump for the end of the rope, using it to support his weight as he walked himself up the crumbling dirt wall. This was going to be nightmare material. If he woke up screaming like a little girl and O'Connell heard him there would be doom and destruction visited upon Duo in ways that would make the biblical plagues look slightly inconvient.

Not that he would kick O'Connell out of his bedroll if the other man crawled in to comfort him in his hour of need. Indy moaned slightly, pushing the visual of O'Connell naked except for the shadows from a low burning campfire, out of his head. The last thing he needed was to climb out of this pit with his little explorer up and scouting the terrain. With his luck O'Connell would think that being alone in the dark with a pit full of snakes was how he got his rocks off or something and go running, screaming, back to Cairo. Or worse. Indy paused for breather and considered the situation. Was there a worse? There had to be; it was like an unwritten rule of the universe. No matter how bleak the situation appeared to be, there was /always/ a worse.

The pale glow that indicated the top of the pit widened and Indy could see the silhouette of someone leaning over the edge watching his slow progress as he worked his way hand over hand and foot over foot to inch upwards. Breathe, his brain reminded the other parts of him that were stealing precious oxygenated blood; breathe and don't think about the snakes down there in dark writhing around and watching, waiting, for him to fall so they could wrap themselves around him, hissing and dripping venom from their fangs. Indy shuddered as his fingers touched the top of the pit. And there was O'Connell, squatting down with his hand out and his crotch right at Indy's eye level. Either the man was oblivious as hell or he took sadistic pleasure in torturing Indy.

The second one, definitely the second, Indy thought as O'Connell leaned forward to grab a hold of the back of his shirt with his free hand thus shoving his crotch into closer contact with Indy's face, his labored breathing raising puffs of dirt from O'Connell's pants. Between the two of them they managed to haul Indy out of the pit before collapsing to lie side by side on the ground, breathing heavily.

Sitting up, Indy took his hat off and casually set it in his lap. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh. "Thanks for getting me out of there," He grinned his most charming and manly grin. "I owe you one."

"No problem." O'Connell returned the grin with one of his own. "Snakes?"

Indy did a double take before his memory tapped him on the correct head with the reminder that O'Connell was born and raised in Cairo. He knew all about local use of snakes as a way to punish the unwary or undeserving. "Yeah." Indy shivered, quickly rubbing hands up and down his arms to cover the reaction. "I fucking /hate/ snakes."

"That's a shame." O'Connell smiled again and climbed to his feet. "There are a few types that are rather enjoyable to have around."

Indy followed his guide's lead and stood up still holding his hat loosely in front of him. There was a certain something in O'Connell's tone that made him wonder if the comment was meant as innuendo, but the serene innocent look on the blond's face argued that he was just stating a fact. Damn, this was getting frustrating for both his big and little brains. All he needed was a sign, something, anything, definitive. He was fluent in Hieroglyphics, Latin, ancient Greek and knew a spattering of Arabic and yet when it came to reading his guide he was doing as well as a kindergartner trying to decipher advanced calculus or quantum physics. What he needed right now was the O'Connell equivalent of the Rosetta Stone.

Well, Indy could be as cool as the next man. Providing of course the next man had to endure that smile and the way O'Connell's trousers clung to him, slinking down to dive into the tops of his boots. It ought to be against the law to look that good and not be required to carry a sign that clearly stated status and preference. Indy had a few ideas about what the punishment should be and who should carry it out, but he tried not to dwell on them. After all, he was a forgiving soul, at least for the most part.

"Are you okay?" O'Connell dug through his pack and pulled out a water skin before passing it over. "You look flushed. It's really easy to get overheated. The sun here will suck you dry in no time. We are in the desert you know."

Indy took the skin and drank slowly, using it as a cover to avoid speaking. There was no doubt in his mind which son he wanted to suck him dry. If he was overheating it had nothing to do with the scorching sands that were just beginning to cool now that the sun had sunk below the horizon. He handed back the canteen with a grunted thank you. Moving past O'Connell, Indy shoved his hat on his head. Someone was bound to come check on him soon and the farther away they were when the alarm was raised the better it would be for everyone concerned.

It would take a full night's ride to get them back into Cairo before the sun came up and while it wasn't a hard one it would hopefully serve to get his head out of O'Connell's pants and figure out what exactly was going on in Hamunaptra. The rumors that had brought him to the fabled city of the dead were in fact true; someone was excavating and for what purpose was anyone's guess. The Book of the Dead was on display in the British Museum of History and the site had been completely mapped and explored. There was nothing left to find in the city other than that pesky pit full of vicious, and no doubt deadly snakes, and that wasn't high on his list of recommendations for anyone but Duo.

Slipping in and out of the shadows Indy worked his way through the ruined city towards where he and O'Connell had left their camels. Pulling up short, he felt O'Connell move into his personal space, his breath hot on Indy's neck as he fitted himself in tightly behind. "What's up?" O'Connell's voice was a whisper, moving up Indy's neck to brush against his ear. Swallowing hard, Indy bit back a retort that was likely to get both of them in trouble and instead pointed to where they had left the camels when they arrived. The problem being where there had been two camels when they left to explore the ruins, now only one remained. The one that O'Connell had ridden on was still hobbled and gave no indication it was aware of the whereabouts of its runaway companion.

O'Connell squinted into the darkness, pressing against Indy as he leaned forward. He chuckled softly; the sound going straight to Indy's groin and lodging there, putting up curtains and marking out where to put the rugs. "I think Bob can handle both of us. I promise not to bite, but you might want to make sure to keep clear of /his/ teeth." It took all Indy's will power not to grind his ass back against O'Connell's cock and say screw the camel; I want to ride you, especially if you bite.

"Bob?" Indy grabbed for the only straw that managed to permeate his lust soaked brain. Again the chuckle resonated in his ear and through his body and he fought down the shiver that chased after it.

"Beast of burden. He didn't have a name when I bought him and it seemed to fit."

Indy nodded, quickly scanned the area and determined they were alone except for Bob. After forcing himself away from the welcome heat of O'Connell, he made a crouched dash over to the placid appearing animal. He seized the reins, trusting O'Connell to unhobble the camel. A sharp pain in his shoulder made Indy jerk to his head to the side in time to see Bob pull back his lips in a yellow-toothed snarl. Almost immediately O'Connell was there, stroking the camel's nose and muttering to him in Arabic. The reins were tugged out of Indy's hands and, in response to a single soft command Bob lowered himself down so they could climb on.

"Go ahead and mount. You'll just need to sit as far back as you can so both of us can ride."

At the word mount Indy's brain went into shut down mode, leaving to go find a cerebral bathroom and dwell on the images it conjured up. Indy shuffled over to the camel, making sure to keep his crotch from O'Connell's view. It wasn't until O'Connell threw his leg over the animal that the rest of what he'd said made contact with the logical parts Indy's brain. O'Connell, in front of him, the whole ride back. Being jostled up against him every time the damn camel took a step. It was Hell in the disguise of Heaven Or maybe Heaven playing at Hell. It was, well, it was something.

Edging forward, Indy reached for the reins. It had suddenly become imperative that he either be in front or figure out a way to make his hard on disappear in the next thirty seconds. The second option was not looking particularly likely at this moment, not unless he passed out from lack of blood to the rest of his body or some other arousal caused disorder. There was no way in hell he was going to let O'Connell know the effect he was having. Not without some clear indication of interest.

"I can take the first shift. You must be tired." Indy flashed his best charming smile. The one that always made Cathy narrow her eyes and ask him what he was scheming.

O'Connell smiled that same butter wouldn't melt in his mouth smile and shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm up for it. Once I get him moving Bob will keep going all night. It's just a matter of making sure he's headed in the right direction." O'Connell eased himself into the saddle apparently oblivious to the way Indy sucked in his breath and moved back as far as he could without falling off the camel's backside. "I can sleep in the saddle. Its something you learn to do when grow up as part of a nomadic group."

Indy pulled his hips back consciously avoiding contact while fighting the urge to press up against O'Connell and grind against that glorious tight ass. Just the thought of it was enough to make him break out in a sweat despite the rapidly dropping temperatures. Whatever karmic debt he'd wracked up the universe was doing a bang up job of exacting its pound of flesh in payment. At this rate by the time they reached Cairo he would be so far on the plus side, sainthood was a distinct possibility.

"Ready to ride?" At Indy's muffled yes, O'Connell brought Bob back up to a fully standing position and they set off into the moonless night.

Time passed, Indy was sure of that. In fact, he could feel each second ticking away, every time Bob put one of his feet down and threatened to push him up against O'Connell's back in a very intimate way. If he didn't know better Indy would swear the camel was using this specific gait just to torture him. It would have been funny if it weren't so damn painful. Erections were not meant to last this long without some relief. It was enough to make a man loose his mind from being over stimulated and under fucked. But it wasn't like he could ask 'can you pull Bob over by that sand dune so I can jack off while fantasizing about bending you over the back of the damn camel?'

Slowly they settled into a rhythm; relax, pull back, relax, pull back, his hips moving in the reverse of sex and mocking him with each jarring footfall. Camels were quickly becoming his second most hated animals when O'Connell stretched, his back arching in a perfect orgasmic curve from hips to shoulders. "Are you still willing to take care of Bob while I catch a nap?"

"Sure." Indy tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice. A change of position would do him well as would some cold night air on his front. Not as much good as a quickie under the stars, but at this point he'd take what he could get.

O'Connell shifted slightly to look over his shoulder as he handed Indy the reins. "Bob knows what he's doing so give him his head and he'll get us there." To Indy's horror they not only did not stop but O'Connell propped his feet up on the front of the saddle and leaned back so his head was resting on Indy's shoulder. His eyes were already closed and his breathing slow and regular before Indy registered the thank you and realized he hadn't responded. Well, at least not verbally. These were truly the times that tried a man's soul among other more corporeal parts of him.

The next few hours were a miasma of torturous pleasure. Indy was torn between the desire to fuck O'Connell senseless and the need to push him off the camel and leave him sucking down sand. He shifted a little trying to find a more comfortable position that would not result in him dry humping O'Connell's ass. Not that he was opposed to that mind you he just preferred O'Connell be awake and actively participating if and when it happened.

The sun was making a show over the rim of the horizon when the outskirts of Cairo shimmered into view in the distance. Shaking O'Connell non-too gently, Indy informed him that their destination was close. O'Connell sat up, stretching, his back arched so that the white shirt he wore, still damp with sweat, molded itself to him. Indy's libido went into overdrive picturing O'Connell ass in the air, arms wrapped around Bob's neck.

Shaking his head, Indy tried to rid himself of the visual. Was it even possible to have sex on the back of a camel? 'You're an adventurer' a little voice in the back of his mind reminded him helpfully, 'be adventurous'. Indy stifled a moan. Even his subconscious was out to get him. Looking down at his crotch he sent it a clear reminder that /he/ was in charge, not it. Was that laughter? Indy could swear he caught a snatch of something in the heavy morning air. He was being slowly driven insane by lack of sex; that was all there was to it.

Glancing up, he met O'Connell's confused look and shrugged, acting casual. Letting his gaze slide away, Indy wondered for just a second if he'd really seen a glint of amusement in those blue depths. It must have been the sun or maybe wishful thinking. Damn it. Indy shifted, feeling the cramp in his leg ease while sending a white-hot pain through his buttocks and lower back. While his front had been having a happy party in his pants his backside had been playing shock absorber for the long and bumpy ride.

Fighting back a groan he shifted again and sighed in relief when he was able to find a position that eased the pressure on his ass without pitching him forward into O'Connell's back. O'Connell's strong, muscular, and well-tanned back. The part of his guide that Indy wanted to lay on breathing heavily and sweating because they had enjoyed a bout of amazing sex, not because his ass hurt from riding a camel into a sun that blast furnaces aspired to be when they grew up.

"Are you okay back there?" O'Connell turned slightly in his seat to look over his shoulder. "Bob's a good animal, but he's not the most comfortable way to get from place to place. Some rides take a bit of getting used to." He smiled; the one that lived in Indy's groin and haunted him in the dead of the night. It was wide and open and could be either 'I feel your pain, buddy' or 'let me rub your ass and make you feel all better.'

Indy shifted again, this time not bothering to bite back the whimper as Bob stepped onto the harder packed sand that signaled they had reached the outskirts of the city. "How much further?" he asked through gritted teeth. At least the pain in his ass was taking his mind off other things. Like how O'Connell's hair was the same color as the light filling the streets.

One more jarring step from Bob and Indy was at the end of his patience. "Stop. STOP!"

O'Connell pulled back on the reins, bringing the animal to a halt even as Indy slid off its back. He landed on his feet and for one glorious moment remained upright before his legs gave out and he ended up back on his aching butt. The only consolation being that at least the ground wasn't moving even though he could still himself swaying.

Next to him Bob kneeled and O'Connell jumped down, gracefully, with no sign of any lasting effects from the ride across the desert. For a split second Indy's lascivious thoughts of shoving something up O'Connell's tight ass turned to vicious thoughts of the same. Tabling some of the more creative punishments for later consideration Indy took the offered hand and carefully stood. Having an excuse to lean against O'Connell as the blood flowed back into his legs, and the cramps eased, wasn't all bad, he admitted reluctantly. The trick would be to keep the blood from pooling somewhere other than his oxygen starved muscles.

"You're doing fine. Just relax for a minute until you get your land legs back." O'Connell grinned seemingly having no problems with having Indy in his personal space. "Camels are called the ships of the desert for a reason. Their gait is much like how a boat rolls in the water."

Indy bit back a quip about them being full of seamen, settling instead for a curt nod. Forcing himself to stand on his own he slapped at the fine layer of sand that seemed to be everywhere. "Where to now?" Despite the fact that parts of his anatomy had a mind of their own, in truth all he really wanted was to get back to the hotel, take a long hot bath and sleep the clock around. Unfortunately what they had seen at Hamunaptra meant those needs were going to have to be put on hold. The first order of business was to make sure that the proper authorities were informed that someone was digging in the city of the dead.

O'Connell seemed to consider for a moment then come to a decision. "Wufei should be at the museum by now. I think he is probably the one who would know what is going on out there. We can drop Bob off with Rashid on the way. He's had a long night and deserves a rest." He leaned over and ran a hand up and down the camel's neck, murmuring something in the infernal animal's ear. On cue it lumbered to its feet and gently nuzzled the top of O'Connell's head

Indy stomped behind Bob and his owner as they started back down the street. If someone had told him at the beginning of this trip he would be jealous of a /camel/ he would have laughed in their face and asked what they'd been smoking. And yet here he was wishing O'Connell would look at and talk to him the way he did Bob. It was sad really, well more pathetic than sad, but it wasn't tears he planned to shed over it. More like his clothes and a few layers of skin off the palm of his hands.

Despite having his eyes glued to O'Connell's ass Indy failed to notice when the other man stopped outside a large tent, instead running smack into the object of his appreciation. He leaped back, barely biting off the yelp that had accompanied the realization his arms were moving forward of their own volition to encircle O'Connell's waist. Bad idea. Really /really/ bad idea especially as the man who O'Connell had just handed the reins to was big enough to pick up Indy and break him into little pieces.

Quatre, and the man who he introduced simply as Rashid, talked for a few minutes in Arabic while Indy stood drowsing on his feet, the heat of the day coupled with the lack of sleep beginning to catch up with him. The sound of laughter made Indy jerk, realizing with a grin that he had dozed off while leaning against one of the support poles that held the tent upright. Rashid looked between Indy and O'Connell then said something that Indy was unable to make out. O'Connell shifted slightly but not before Indy could swear he saw a smirk spreading across the other man's face. That was something to mull over later when he was alone. For now they needed to see Wufei and then if they were lucky, catch a few hours sleep at the hotel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quatre! Thank the gods. I thought that you were lost to us." Wufei swept around the desk and enveloped O'Connell in a quick hug then held him at arms length, his eyes scanning for injuries.

Frowning, O'Connell glanced at Indy and shook his head. "I told you not to expect us for a week at the very least. It takes more than a few grave robbers to get rid of me."

"You've not been back to your hotel, have you?" Wufei stepped away, moving back behind the desk, his air of intellectual serenity returning now that he had reassured himself that his friend was sound.

"No. Not yet. After what we saw in Hamunaptra we came straight here. Why?"

"Don't bother returning. The hotel is gone, burned last night. There was a rumor you had returned and when you were not among the survivors I feared the worst." Wufei cleared his throat and pursed his lips, frowning, eager to put his unfounded worries behind him. "What did you find?"

"There is fresh digging and whoever is behind it knocked out Indy and dropped him in a snake pit." The look that passed quickly over O'Connell's face was not pleasant and Wufei raised an eyebrow in response. The look on his face clearly said that the poor lovesick fool might be fooled by Quatre's sweet looking exterior, but Wufei certainly was not.

Indy eyed them, feeling the same sense that he was missing something he'd had when O'Connell had talked to Rashid. There was more to O'Connell than eye candy, Indy was sure of that, but the hints were tantalizingly infuriating at best. He wanted to throw O'Connell down on the bed and after claiming every inch of his body, make him share his understanding of the Egyptian history and mythology. Indy snorted, thinking that his libido was becoming a strange and more than slightly demented place to be at the moment.

"…It's small, but it should be a safe for the moment."

Shaking his head to clear it, Indy realized that once again he had zoned out and lost the thread of the conversation. Seeing the expectant look on the faces turned toward him he shrugged, feigning indifference. There was no way he was going to admit to being more interested in appraising O'Connell's assets than paying attention to what their expert on Egyptian antiquities had to say. Even it if was the truth. Especially if it was the truth.

"That's settled then." Wufei handed a small golden key to O'Connell who tucked it into the pocket of his pants. "Get some sleep and we can think of a plan of attack when you're rested and more focused." His eyes flicked pointedly to Indy with his last comment, making a statement that Indy chose to ignore.

Indy and O'Connell exited the building and circled around to the back. Indy following closely behind his guide not solely because the news of their hotel burning to the ground left him a little concerned for their safety, but because his lack of attention meant that he had no idea where they were going. There was no way he was going to ask either. A man had his pride even if his brain was a dirt track that led him into temptation then went off to have a beer somewhere.

The key, Indy discovered, fit the lock of a small door that was almost hidden behind stacks of crates and an assortment of old and broken display cases. Inside it was dark and a musty smell rushed past him, escaping into the rapidly increasing heat of the day. There was the snick of a match being struck followed by the hiss of gas and a pale light illuminated the room enough for Indy to see he was standing in the middle of what was undoubtedly a storage area for things that had no place in the museum's exhibits.

Shutting the door behind them, Indy double-checked that the lock was engaged before moving further into the room, alert for any signs of danger. In one of the far corners O'Connell tugged at a large tarp covering what was quickly revealed to be a long low couch covered in a red silken material. He turned to Indy, a pleased smile lighting his face. "Wufei said there was a harem couch in here that we could sleep on. It'll be tight but I think we can both squeeze close enough to fit. That is if you don't mind sharing."

There was that look again, the one that Indy couldn't quite read. The innocent smile could as easily be a con or completely genuine. Either this guy was a wicked tease or the fates hated him. Possibly both. Indy was suddenly acutely aware of the tombs complete with their own curses that he had explored. Maybe this was some ancient pharaoh's idea of revenge or at the very least a good laugh at this expense. How humiliating to know that after all that he had done and seen in his life that his was his fate to die from a fatal case of blue balls.

Smiling weakly Indy walked over, sat down on the couch, and began to tug his shirt out of his trousers. A moment later he felt the cushion next to him shift and from the muffled sounds reaching his ears he presumed that O'Connell was doing the same. Kicking off his boots, Indy flexed his feet as a small sigh of happiness escaped his lips. He upended one and then the other watching in bemused silence as a small mound of dirt and sand bloomed on the faded carpet that covered the floor directly in front of the couch.

There was an amused chuckle and O'Connell tipped his boots, adding to the growing pile. "When I was a kid, Rashid used to tease me about bring the desert home with me." O'Connell's voice had a wistful tone that matched the far away look in his eyes. "He always made me dump my boots before I was allowed inside." O'Connell's voice dropped an octave and his face took on a gruff look that echoed the large man Indy had met earlier in the day. "A man's home should be treated with respect and care, whether is a nomad's tent or a palace."

Indy nodded in agreement, a smile tugging at his lips. "My sister says something similar though she usually includes a threat to tan my hide if I mess up her clean floors."

Standing, O'Connell stripped quickly down to boxers and an undershirt then stretched, the soft cotton material pulled taunt over his chest and abs in a way that Indy was sure not only broke several decency laws but probably a couple of commandments as well. It certainly had Indy's mind focused on sins and temptation in way that had to be bad for the future of his immortal soul and O'Connell's innocence. That was if he actually had any.

"I'll take the inside." With those words O'Connell stretched out on the couch, facing the low back, his top leg pulled up slightly in invitation for Indy to drape his over and move in close. Stifling a whimper, Indy stripped down to his undershirt deliberating whether taking his pants off was a good idea. In the end he waited until O'Connell was by all appearances asleep, his chest rising and falling with each slow steady breath, matched by the soft snores emanating from barely parted lips before easing out of his trousers and letting them fall to the floor.

It took another few minutes for Indy to get enough control of his body to risk settling down on the couch next to O'Connell. Giving the sleeping man as much room as he could without suddenly developing the power of levitation to keep from falling off the edge, Indy tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. There was a soft sound behind him and he felt O'Connell shift in his sleep, one arm coming to rest on Indy's hip. 'It's going to be a long fucking day' was Indy's last coherent thought as his brain ran headlong into the semi safety of sleep, dragging the rest of him with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Indy moaned. Soft breath teased the hairs on the back his neck sending bursts of pleasure straight to his groin along with the questing fingers working their way inside his boxers and down over his hip. He turned his head slightly only to have his lips plundered and pressed open by a demanding tongue. He tried to roll to face his assailant, but the fingers now cupping his balls held him tightly in place. He moaned again pressing against the cock rubbing up and down his crevice, letting O'Connell take his weight as he leaned back into the stimulation.

"SHIT!" Indy startled awake as his ass hit the rough material of the rug. He lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling, torn between crying and hitting something. Though there was an increasingly strong desire to crawl back up on the couch and wake up O'Connell. It wasn't fair. He'd led a good life. Okay, an acceptable one. Mostly. Feeling around, his hand landed on something soft and he pulled it up hoping for his shirt. Might as well get dressed and see what he could find out. There would be no more rest for the wicked or the weary now.

Raising the piece of cloth up to his face Indy realized he had indeed managed to snag a shirt. Unfortunately it was not his. With a groan he let the material fall to cover his face. All of the gods of the pantheon must hate him. It was like being dropped head first into his own personal Paradise fully populated with snakes and temptations of earthly delights. "All I need now is a damn apple and it will be perfect."

The shirt was lifted off his face and O'Connell smiled down at him. That infuriatingly sweet smile teasing the corners of his lips, the one that made Indy want to pounce O'Connell and kiss him senseless before doing other things to and with that lovely mouth. "Apples are pretty rare around here, it's too warm and dry, but if you'd like I'm sure Wufei could find some dates or apricots."

Indy snorted, rolling onto his stomach as his frustration and anger melted into uncontrollable spasms of mirth. Yeah, that just figured. Even his temptation would be screwed up. Picturing himself and Quatre in the Garden of Eden as he offered Quatre the forbidden date of knowledge set off another round of laughter. They were a bit shy of fig leaves too but Indy was pretty sure he could improvise with that detail, especially since he /did/ screw on the first date.

On the verge of tears, his stomach aching from laughter, Indy brushed at his face, grunting out something about not wanting to be thrown out when O'Connell asked if he was okay. Feeling better despite the look that O'Connell was giving him, Indy reached out, feeling for his clothes. No doubt O'Connell was wondering if insanity ran in the Barton family line or it was just Indy specifically who was infected with it, but for the moment Indy was feeling much more like his old self.

Climbing to his feet, the occasional chuckle still escaping past his lips, Indy put on first his trousers and then his shirt. Sitting on the couch to pull on his boots, he let his mind drift, his eyes following O'Connell as he wandered around the room lifting sheets and poking into crates. "Any idea what time it is?"

"Let me check." O'Connell paused in his rummaging to pull a golden pocket watch from his trousers. He depressed the button on the top and the cover popped open with a slightly tinny sounding chime. "Half past two."

Indy nodded, standing. "Still early." He stretched before pulling his suspenders back up to rest on his shoulders. Feeling completely dressed with his hat comfortably settled on his head, Indy nodded towards the door. "Maybe we can get something to eat before we talk to Wufei. I'm starved."

O'Connell nodded, his attention seemingly elsewhere as he perched on the end of the couch to tuck in his shirt. Shaking his head he turned to Indy, lifting his shoulders slightly. "He'll expect us to join him for a meal. Though I doubt there will be any apples." He paused, brushing at the dust that coated the leather of his boots. "I'm sure if you ask he'll be happy to look for some. Wufei lives for a challenge especially one that involves research."

"Wonderful" Indy muttered to himself, moving past O'Connell towards the door. "Just what I need, another reminder of temptation and plucking forbidden fruit."

“What?” O’Connell looked up, that inscrutable smile on his face. “I'm sorry, I missed what you said.”

Indy grabbed the doorknob, pulling harder than was necessary so it flew at him, bouncing off the toe of his boot at the last minute. “Nothing. Not a damn thing.” Growling to himself Indy stomped out into the heat of the day, his good humor of a moment ago abandoned in the storage room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taking another bite of curry, Indy washed it down with a long pull of beer. It was some of the best he’d had, even factoring in what he'd eaten in India last year. For the moment it managed to take his mind off O’Connell and the way he lounged seemly boneless in the chair across from Indy. The sight was enough to make another organ a little lower than his stomach make its hunger known. Though thankfully it didn't rumble or Indy would sound like a walking earthquake.

Wufei returned to his seat carrying a large tome open to a page filled with rough sketches. Absently, he pushed his plate out of the way and set the book on the table where both Indy and O’Connell could see the area he was pointing to. “Was the digging concentrated in this area?”

O’Connell studied the map, comparing it to a larger version on the facing page. Nodding slowly he looked at Indy for confirmation before speaking. “This is a little west of where they were, but within a hundred yards I would say.”

Indy nodded in agreement, tilting his head to study the sketches. “More southwest, but close enough to be in the same grid.” He lifted cover of the book off the table, using his hand to mark the page so he could read the title. “Hamunaptra: A comprehensive history and mythology." He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Interesting choice of bedtime reading."

Wufei returned the smirk. “I find that I sleep better if I've fully exercised my brain to its capacity during the day."

Letting the book fall open to the marked page, Indy pointed to the map. “So what is the significance of this spot? I thought Hamunaptra was completely excavated.”

“It has been as far as archeology is concerned. This spot is referenced in an old and very obscure legend that appears to have little or no grounding in fact. It goes back before the days of Imhotep and Anck Su Namun. When the city was first built it was rumored that the high priest of the day was buried alive so his spirit would walk the city and be the eternal guardian. As a reward for his sacrifice the priest’s body was entombed with not only his worldly goods, but also those gifts that were bestowed upon him by each member of the pharaoh’s household. The location of his burial chamber is believed to be in this area."

Indy sat back in his chair, amused. “If the location is known why hasn’t anyone dug it up by now? There’s bound to be a pharaoh’s ransom in gold and artifacts in there. I know people who would slit your throat for a hell of a lot less.”

“The tomb is believed to be cursed. Protected by the mummies of the High Priest’s guards.”

“Of course. Mummies." O'Connell muttered, his fingers tightening on his fork. "There’s always fucking mummies.”

Indy’s eyes widened, surprised not only at the profanity, but that something had broken through the wall of calm control that always seemed to surround O’Connell. It was good to know that his guide did have an Achilles’ heel even if it was one he was going to have a devil of time finding a way to exploit.

The flash of something, anger or possibly disgust that had crossed O’Connell’s face was gone now and he tapped his fingers slowly on the heavy wooden table, forehead wrinkled in thought. “Any idea who would be heading up this little expedition?”

Wufei considered, closing the book and resting his palms flatly on it. “There was a man in town a few weeks ago that claimed to have a map to a great treasure and was looking for workers. The last information I had, he was not having a great deal of luck finding anyone willing to work for him. General consensus appeared to be he was mad.”

“It sounds like he found someone to help him after all.”

“That's what I would presume.” Wufei nodded.

Indy was out of his chair and pacing now. This type of greed motivated grave robbing was one the things that made his blood boil. Precious information would be lost and what had the potential to be an important find would be desecrated and possibly destroyed. This was not happening, not on his watch! “What are we going to do about it?” His tone and body language left no question that not doing something was not a viable option. They would act; it was just a matter of how.

Wufei sighed and tugged on his ponytail. “I am obligated to report what I know to the department of Antiquities. However, I am fully aware that /if/ they act it will be slow in coming. The chances that there are officials who have already or will be paid to look the other way are extremely high.”

“In other words if we want this stopped we’re going to have to do it ourselves." This came as no surprise to Indy. It didn’t matter where you lived; there was always someone who was small minded and greedy enough to be willing to sell out his country’s art and antiquities for a few extra dollars. And on the other end there would always be wealthy men and women who cared more about possessing an artifact than what might be learned from it.

“Precisely.”

Indy stalked from the room, pausing at the door to jam his hat on his head. “If we leave at sundown we can be there not too long after dawn.” For the first time since he’d been introduced to the seductive innocent that was his guide, Indy’s mind was firmly focused on something that did not involve getting in O'Connell's pants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Indy had to admit he was enjoying this change that had come over O'Connell since the previous evening. Gone was the sweet innocent façade and in its place was a real man. One who paced and swore like a used camel dealer who'd been paid with a seemingly worthless lamp. The worst of the transformation was not how disorienting it was to hear profanity of that level coming from a face that still looked as sweet as a child's. No, he'd been around enough street kids to deal with that incongruity.

The sad fact was this change in O'Connell had made him want the man even more, not less as he had anticipated. Considering he had spent this whole expedition with his mind fully fixated on O'Connell's ass that was a pretty amazing accomplishment. If Indy thought about it, and he was trying not to, it was the potential that had drawn him to O'Connell in the first place. This new attitude had just proven that there was indeed an extremely passionate man beneath the placid veneer. It also confirmed to Indy that all of the supposedly innocent comments and phrasing had been anything but. O'Connell had known exactly what he was doing and saying the whole excruciating time.

The trip back across the desert to Hamunaptra had given Indy plenty of time to think with both the heads and they had come to a mutual decision. Both of them wanted O'Connell in the worst way. And it appeared that O'Connell was not opposed to the idea either. Well, now he knew and as soon as they'd taken care of the tomb robbers he and his guide were going to sit down and have a nice little heart to heart chat. Cards on the table which hopefully would result in clothes on the floor, and hot sweaty sex on the bed, the table, and pretty much any other piece of furniture that would support their weight. The possibilities were endless when there were two intelligent creative people involved.

The metallic clack of O'Connell chambering a round into the shotgun pulled Indy's head of his companion's trousers, at least for the moment. Moving closer, Indy stepped closer to O'Connell, giving the man a taste of his own medicine. Leaning in he whispered in his guide's ear making sure his breath would brush across the man's neck. "What's up?"

O'Connell's response was immediate and went straight to Indy's groin making him realize that even losing the innocent act had not taken O'Connell out of the driver's seat. He smirked, a look of pure hedonistic promise that left Indy weak in the knees. "I think we're screwed."

Indy's mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled to find the right words to respond. When O'Connell pushed back against him he thought for sure he was going to need the clean underwear he'd left back in his pack. It was Heaven for the split second before he spotted the mummies coming towards them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I /fucking/ hate mummies!” O’Connell reloaded the shotgun with skilled precision and emptied both barrels into the oncoming horde. Repeating the action automatically he yelled over his shoulder. “A little help here would be good. You know, if you’re not busy with something else.”

“I’m trying to read the charm that Wufei gave me but the final word is blurred. I can’t tell if it’s an 'a' or an 'i'.”

“Just say the damn thing and we’ll find out.” O’Connell blasted the mummy closest to him before dropping the rifle and pulling out his revolvers. “I'm about out of ammo.”

Taking a deep breath, Indy read the charm, stumbling over the final word after he decided it looked more like an 'e' now that he held it up to the light for better visibility. The mummies froze and the flames of the torches danced in a non-existent breeze. From deeper inside the tomb there was a grinding as if a boulder was being rolled aside, a very large boulder that had previously been used to trap something, or someone, to better contain it. Down the rocky corridor echoed a sound; slither, thump, slither, thump. Backing towards the stone arch they had entered through, O’Connell tensed, ready to shoot first and interrogate the body later. “Oh yeah, this just keeps getting better and better.”

A shape moved within the shadows on the far side of the tomb and the mummy of the high priest shuffled into view. “Who calls me from my sleep?” His voice was as ragged as the bandages covering his mummified corpse and filled with the sound of hatred and decay.

The two men exchanged a look and O’Connell pulled back the hammers on his guns preparing for the inevitable.

“I did.” Indy stepped forward, determination on his face. His hand rested lightly on the handle of his whip, just in case, but he forced himself to act relaxed and in charge as if calling up the vengeful guardian of lost city was something he did everyday. “There are intruders in Hamunaptra.”

O’Connell shifted his eyes from the mummy to Indy, giving him an ‘are you insane’ look. His pistols remained aimed solidly for what would be the vital organs on a living person, but he did not fire.

The mummy paused, one foot not quite touching the ground, and tilted its head, appearing to be listening for something that Indy had no chance of hearing. For a moment Indy was reminded of the dog he used to have as a child. “They shall be dealt with. Be gone or you shall share their fate.”

Grabbing O’Connell’s arm, Indy headed for the stone arch, dragging his guide behind him. The sound of feet shuffling told him that the rest of the mummies were now awake and not far behind them. They turned and ran, keeping close to the wall and eyes peeled for the first escape route.

Several hundred feet from the chamber of the high priest Indy was abruptly pulled into a side room and slammed up against the wall. A soft voice hissed in his ear. “What the hell were you doing back there? That thing could have seen /us/ as the intruders.”

“It didn’t though, did it?” Indy didn’t even try to fight the smirk that spread across his lips. “Why use brawn when you can use brains?”

O’Connell snorted, but did not let go of Indy’s shirt or ease how tightly he was pressing the other man to the wall. “There are times for brains and times for brawn.” Indy felt a familiar heat coiling in his stomach as the flickering torches highlighted the predatory smirk now firmly in place on O'Connell's face. The dancing flames bringing out the ‘fuck me’ look in his no longer angelic looking blue eyes.

Despite what his sister often said, Indy did know when to follow orders. Capturing O'Connell's lips in a punishing kiss he proceeded to do exactly what he had been told to.


End file.
